Illogical
by thelistgoeson
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush grew up into something more than what would be expected. They didn't become a boy band. They are the four newest additions to Team Gibbs. They are now NCIS members, one with a family tie. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs sat at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee when Vance walked by his desk, dropping four files on it as he went.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked as he spread all four on his desk.

"These files are for the four new agents that are going to be joining your team," Vance said.

"Come again?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes DiNozzo," Ziva said. "He already informed us about this remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

"You will each have one shadowing you so they get the hang of it," Vance clarified.

"I see," McGee said. "Now, who are these guys?"

"Shall we look at the monitor?" DiNozzo asked, turning his swivel chair in that general direction. The first face came up and they were faced with a blonde haired man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes.

"Kendall Knight," Vance said. "This is your shadow Gibbs. Do you remember Jeremy Knight?"

Gibbs remembered that man all too well. That moment was forever engraved in his memory.

_Flashblack_

_They were fighting in Desert Storm when Jeremy got shot down. Gibbs turned around and raced over to him. _

_"Leave me Gunnie," he said. "We're getting ambushed and I know I won't make it. Think of Shannon and Kelly and save yourself. Just tell my wife and son I love them, and let my wife tell our unborn child I love her too. Let Kendall know that I didn't go down without a fight just like I taught him, and let him know how proud I am of him and that he's the man of the house." _

_Gibbs forced himself to back away from his fallen friend and comrade, unaware that back home he was losing two of the most important people in his life._

_End Flashback_

"I remember them both. They moved to Minnesota after the funeral. Kendall loved hockey, all he wanted to do was play. Guess, he wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps."

"Next, we have James Diamond, DiNozzo's shadow." The image of a man with long brown hair and hazel eyes came up on the screen.

"Wait just a second!" DiNozzo said, jumping up out of his sheet, pointing at the screen. "That's my little brother!"

"Come again?"

"My half-brother. He moved with his mom while I stayed with our dad. And guess where he moved when he was younger? Minnesota! My brother's my shadow! That's awesome!"

"So we can ask DiNozzo about him," McGee said. "Moving on."

"Carlos Garcia." The image of a hyperactive Latino with a helmet came up, his short black hair hidden, but his dark brown eyes glowing. "This is Ziva's shadow."

"Hyperactive little thing," Ziva commented.

"Hyperactive but fluent in twelve different languages," McGee read. "Also a black black. Another Minnesota resident."

"Interesting. I'll have fun with this one."

"Aw, McGee's last!" DiNozzo added.

"Logan Mitchell, McGee's shadow." The picture of a pale-skinned man with short spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes came into view.

"I'm assuming he's good with computers?" DiNozzo asked.

"M.I.T, top of his class, with high honors. He's also a certified surgeon. And once again, from Minnesota."

"The little probie has a lot going for him," DiNozzo said.

"So, when do we meet them?"

"Each of you will go to the airport and pick them up. They have different flight times, but they're all landing today. DiNozzo, James lands first."

"I get to see my brother again!"

"Calm down DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss."

"Now let's move!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James Diamond stepped out of the terminal, his carry-on in hand. He ran a hand through his hair quickly before removing his sunglasses, putting them in his pocket. He looked around and he chuckled as he felt the girls stare at him. It was the same old story wherever he went.

"Do you need help with anything sir?" an attendant asked him, nearly batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm fine thank you," he replied and she nearly fainted at the sound of his voice, like she wasn't expecting a response. He turned back and looked around again.

"Diamond! James Diamond!" he heard and a smile came on his face as he looked and saw his older brother Tony getting held back by security, James's luggage by his side. "A little help here please?"

"Hey!" James called. "He's cool! Did you let him show you his badge?" The officers looked at each other before they let him go. "You were having trouble there brother?"

"They saw my gun and they thought I was a threat," Tony muttered.

"I can see that." James grinned as Tony scowled.

"They have no idea what could have happened if they didn't let me go. I mean,come on, I'm a federal officer for crying out loud. But enough about me, how have things been going?"

James's mood changed completely. "Still no leads," he sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"You'll figure it out. I know you."

"I sure hope so. Now come on, don't we need to get to the base?"

"Come on, let's go!" Tony turned around and almost crashed into security again. He side-stepped them before he could get ran over. "Now let's go before I get caught by them again for no good reason."

James chuckled, being his brother's shadow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Kendall Knight walked away from luggage claim, sighing as he narrowed his eyes, looking around. He knew who was getting him, but he wasn't sure where to look for him.

"Kendall Knight!" he heard his name getting called and he turned around, a soft smile on his face as he looked at one of the major father figures of his life.

"Hey Gibbs," Kendall said, extending his hand in a handshake. He was a bit shocked when he got pulled into a hug.

"You don't need to give me a handshake Knight," Gibbs said, chuckling slightly. "You know me more than that."

"Force of habit," Kendall said. "That's what they taught me."

"I remember that," Gibbs commented.

"It's still the same."

"How's the family?"

"They're good. Mom couldn't believe NCIS actually wanted me to come and shadow you. Katie's just plain excited about it."

"You deserve it. You're a great agent. Now come on, we need to get back there."

"Lead the way," Kendall said, eager to get started.

* * *

Carlos Garcia made his way through the crowded airport, his luggage in hand. He sighed as he saw a huge crowd by the doors. Tapping his helmet, he barged through the crowd quickly, getting out of baggage claim and onto the side.

"Carlos Garcia," a voice said and Carlos instantly knew that this was Ziva David, the agent he would be shadowing.

"That's me."

"Interesting helmet."

"I've had it since I was a kid," Carlos responded, tapping it twice. "There was no way that I was going to give it up."

"Very well," Ziva said. "We should go."

Carlos walked around back and put his luggage in the trunk before getting into the passenger seat.

"Nervous?" Ziva asked, noticing the way his hands were clasped together.

"More excitement than nerves," Carlos replied.

"Well your excitement will come in handy," Ziva told him before driving off.

* * *

Logan Mitchell exited the plane, holding his carry-on in one hand, his laptop bag over his shoulder. He ran a hand over his hair before putting his bag on, the straps fitting on his shoulder. Where to look, where to look. He began to walk and didn't notice when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" he said, backing up so the other person could steady himself. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it," came the reply and then there was a pause. "Are you Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Timothy McGee, NCIS." Just great, Logan just walked right into his shadower.

"Alright," Logan said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about that," McGee said, knowing what he was thinking. "It was an accident. I've done that plenty of times."

Logan chuckled. That made him feel a bit better.

"We should get your bag and go."

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way over to baggage claim and once they collected Logan's belongings, they went to McGee's car and began their drive to NCIS.

* * *

All four shadows were walking with their "mentors", so to speak, when they all froze at the first central meeting point, spotting each other at once. They all had the same reaction.

"Kendall?"

"James?"

"Carlos?"

"Logan?"

"You guys are the other shadows?" they all asked, each slightly excited.

"Wait," DiNozzo said. "You all know each other?"

"Are you kidding me bro?" James asked. "We graduated together. We were best friends and we were on the same hockey team together?"

"Were?" McGee asked.

"After we graduated we all sectioned off since we all proceeded with our careers," Logan said this time.

"We still kept in touch," Carlos added.

"But this is the first time we've seen each other in a few years," Kendall concluded.

"And now you get to work together," Vance said as he walked down the stairs. "Which is exactly why I picked these four."

"You knew?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I picked them since I knew they could work together."

Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe you should have told them," he said to Vance.

"Did everyone know but us?" the others asked.

"We didn't want you telling them when you picked them up. We wanted to see how they would react. And seeing this, I knew it was a good thing," Vance said. "I expect good things from you four," he said to the new agents.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan nodded. The four best friends were brought together again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait! We've been busy with school and we were brainstorming this chapter for you. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"I still can't believe Vance made us do this," DiNozzo said, slouching in his seat, stirring the straw in his glass.

"Get over it Tony," Ziva told him, using her self-restraint as not to slap him.

"She's right DiNozzo," Gibbs added. "So just deal with it."

"Alright then," McGee said, turning to the others. "Moving on."

"Dude," DiNozzo said, turning to Carlos. "What's with the helmet?"

Carlos laughed, tapping the trusty object on his head. "Well, back home, we all played hockey, and did some crazy stunts on and off the ice. Plus, I was the one prone to get hurt more than the others."

"I can picture that," DiNozzo said.

"I've had this helmet for a long time," Carlos said. "After we graduated, parting with it just seemed wrong. So I kept it and always wore it. It came in handy when learning karate and getting my black belt. I have no idea how many times I hit the mat trying to learn the moves. Although, I did get some strange looks when I went in for my classes when learning the languages. It was so worth it."

"Still a knucklehead," Kendall added.

"My dad was a police officer and my mom had some ties in the Navy. I guess that's all there is to it."

"What about you?" Ziva asked Logan, suddenly interested.

"My life isn't all that complicated," Logan said. "My dad was a Naval officer and my mom was a surgeon. That's where I got the love of both from. My parents weren't around all the much because of their jobs, but I learned to live with it. I got my degree in Medicine from John Hopkins and I got a masters degree in Computer Forensics from MIT. I have a love of both medicine and computers, so I couldn't pick just one."

"More like Probie than I thought," DiNozzo said.

"Not my problem we're similar," Logan said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What about you Diamond?" Gibbs asked.

"Me?" James asked, then looked to Tony, wondering if he should say what was on his mind at that point. When he got the nod from his brother, he turned back to Gibbs.

"Well," James said,"I'm technically Tony's half-brother. My mom was our dad's third wife. Go figure. I moved with my mom not even two months after the divorce was final. I was five at the time. Tony and I were not only brothers, but best friends. My mom had a job in the Navy, so I was used to everything that came with it. When my mom got re-married, she made me take his last name. My mom was murdered when I was ten, and we still have no way to find out who did it. Even when I was ten I wanted to find out who did it, and it drove me crazy not knowing. Tony and I never told you this, but after my mom died, my step-dad started drinking, and I even thought he was doing drugs. I sort of raised myself from then on. I had my suspicious that it was him since she was killed with a piece of broken glass from his favorite liqour bottle, and he never drank that when she was alive. Still, that wasn't enough to press charges on him, so I was stuck with him after that."

"And lastly we have Kendall," McGee said.

"I'm like Gibbs," Kendall said, leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table. "You have to figure out my story."

"Not another one," DiNozzo said, causing him to get slapped in the back of the head by Gibbs.

"You want to know my story?" Kendall asked, sitting up. "There's one thing you need to know about me. I hate people who break their promise. It's something I can't stand."

The feeling soon shifted into something much more tense than it had been before, everyone turning to look to each other, wondering what they could say to change the subject.

* * *

They soon made their way to the base, getting their gear and heading out. James, Carlos, and Logan were walking out when they heard Gibbs's voice.

"Are you positive you don't want to tell the others?" he asked.

"They'll find out when it's time," came Kendall's voice, answering the question. "You know I have a hard time trusting people after what happened and I don't fully trust them yet."

"Very well," Gibbs said. They both walked out of the room and stopped when they saw James, Carlos, and Logan.

"We were walking out," James said.

"Did you hear anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs," Kendall said. "It's alright. They know."

"You're not to say anything to the other agents," Gibbs told them.

James, Carlos, and Logan nodded, completely understanding his order.

"We should head out," Logan suggested.

"Logan's right," Carlos said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting for it to come to their floor. When the doors opened, the four friends stepped inside, then turned back to Gibbs. "Goodnight Gibbs," Kendall said.

"Goodnight you four," Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
